Ne me traite pas de poussin !
by Vicenzina
Summary: Lorsque Pays Bas découvre un petit secret que cache Italie du sud. Gakuen Hetalia.


_Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et encore moins Lovino et Maarten, ni même il Pulcino Pio. _

_Le nom pour Pays Bas et le headcanon à l'origine de cette fic (Pays Bas qui surnomme Romano 'poussin' après l'avoir surpris à chanter il Pulcino Pio) sont la propriété de Nia ou Ficus . _

* * *

Ses écouteurs aux oreilles, Lovino Vargas marchait vers le toit de l'école. Là où il serait sûr et certain d'être et de rester seul. Il n'avait guère envie que quelqu'un ne vienne le déranger. Une fois arrivé, il s'assit avant de regarder autours de lui. Personne. Parfait, il avait donc le champs libre pour commettre son méfait. L'italien augmenta le volume de son mp3 au maximum puis prit une grande inspiration et chanta.

« In radio c'è un pulcino, in radio c'è un pulcino...  
e il pulcino pio, e il pulcino pio,  
e il pulcino pio, e il pulcino pio,  
e il pulcino pio, e il pulcino pio...

In radio c'è una gallina, in radio c'è una gallina...  
e la gallina cò, e il pulcino pio  
e il pulcino pio, e il pulcino pio,  
e il pulcino pio, e il pulcino pio... »

Oui, Lovino Vargas, le jeune italien avec une éternelle moue sur le visage en plus d'un caractère de cochon chantait Il pulcino pio à tut tête, cela semblait plus qu'ironique. Et il risquait d'être la risée de l'Académie pour un bon moment si son secret se retrouvait dévoilé au grand jour.

« In radio c'è anche un gallo, in radio c'è anche un gallo...  
e il gallo corococò e la gallina cò  
e il pulcino pio, e il pulcino pio,  
e il pulcino pio, e il pulcino pio...

In radio c'è un tacchino, in radio c'è un tacchino...  
e il tacchino glu glu glu il gallo corococò  
e la gallina cò e il pulcino pio,  
e il pulcino pio, e il pulcino pio... »

Tandis qu'il chantait, il n'entendit pas que l'on s'approchait de lui et que cette personne avait tout le loisirs de l'écouter et de rire intérieurement face au choix en matière de musique de l'italien. C'était certes déjà étonnant d'entendre cette chanson et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en apercevant la mèche caractéristique du petit ronchon.

« In radio c'è un piccione, in radio c'è un piccione...  
e il piccione tru e il tacchino glu glu glu  
e il gallo corococò e la gallina cò  
e il pulcino pio, e il pulcino pio,  
e il pulcino pio, e il pulcino pio...

In radio c'è anche un gatto, in radio c'è anche un gatto...  
e il gatto miao, il piccione tru  
e il tacchino glu glu glu e il gallo corococò  
e la gallina cò e il pulcino pio  
e il pulcino pio, e il pulcino pio... »

Une ombre finit par apparaître, trahissant la présence de l'autre. Lovino leva les yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, appréhendant de le découvrir. Il espérait que ce soit soit son frère ou la belge, à la rigueur l'espagnol. Sauf qu'avec le peu de chance qu'il possédait, il ne s'agissait d'aucun d'eux. A la place, il vit un homme d'environ 1m80, les cheveux blonds un brin en pétard et par dessus tout une écharpe bleue et blanche autours du cou. A cela, il reconnu sans la moindre difficultés le néerlandais.

« Putain Maarten tu viens foutre quoi ici ?! » retirant ses écouteurs qu'il glissa dans sa poche en vitesse comme si de rien n'était.

« J'étais venu pour fumer mais j'ai vu quelque chose de plus intéressant »

« V … Va te faire foutre merde ! »

« Tu peux recommencer hein kuikentje »

A ces mots, le blond sorti une cigarette avant de se pencher légèrement pour avoir son visage au niveau de celui du brun qui affichait désormais l'une de ses moues qu'il abordait presque continuellement.

« De quoi ? C'est quoi ça kui truc là ? »

« Kuikentje … ça veut dire poussin »

Lovino resta interdit alors qu'il sentait ses joues virer au rouge avant de secouer la tête. Ce fut plus que gênant pour lui. Aussi bien la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait que le surnom qui lui était attribué à présent.

« Me traite pas de poussin ! »

« Allez tu peux terminer ta chanson pulcino ? Répète après moi: In radio c'è anche un cane, in radio c'è anche un cane... e il cane bau bau, il gatto miao, e il piccione tru e il tacchino glu glu glu e il gallo corococò e la gallina cò e il pulcino pio, e il pulcino pio, e il pulcino pio, e il pulcino pio... »

« Dans tes putains de rêves »

Il se releva avant de commencer à partir. Une fois arrivé au niveau de la porte il se retourna vers l'autre lui hurlant.

« Tu causes d'ça à quelqu'un et j'te fais la peau ! »

Puis il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans les escaliers, rouge de honte. Tandis que sur le toit, Maarten continuait à rire légèrement face à cette menace lancée en l'air et qui ne le préoccupait point. Allumant finalement sa cigarette, il savait qu'il allait pouvoir en profiter. Et puis, n'avait il pas une bonne raison de se réjouir du fait de connaître un petit détail gênant pour l'italien du sud et de pouvoir s'en servir afin de l'embêter ?

* * *

_J'espère que cette fic vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à lâcher une petite review ^^ _

_Kuikentje = poussin en néerlandais. _


End file.
